The Anniversary
by Yaoi8293
Summary: Its been several years since their first date together. Bolin and Iroh are now married and Bolin wants to take Iroh on a special date for their anniversary. (A kinda sorta sequeal to A Beach Date)


Iroh sat at his desk finishing his work. Being a General certainly had it ups, but it also had its downs. Namely the mountain of bureaucratic forms he had to fill out to pass on to his superiors back in the Fire Nation. Luckily for him he had done the bulk of his work the day before so that he could spend time with his beloved Bolin today. After all, it was their one year anniversary, and they had already made plans.

"Hey 'roh you ready yet?" Bolin said as he rushed from the bathroom to the closet a towel tied over his lower half.

Iroh signed his last form with a bit of an artistic flair. "I am now dear," he said, standing up from his desk he walked over to his husband and hugged him from behind, "you know we don't have to go out tonight Bo, we could just stay home tonight," he whispered softly into the younger man's ear.

"Rooooh, stop it, you know I already planned this date like a bajillion days ago."

"I thought you started yesterday" Iroh said, chuckling.

"Same thing" Bolin said, blushing a bit embarrased.

A smirk appearing on his face Iroh released his spouse, "Alright, we can go do your date Bo."

"Thank you" Bolin said, planting a peck on Iroh's lips. "Now let me get dressed, go wait by the car."

"I dont get to watch you get dressed?" Iroh pouted, sticking his lip out for added effect.

"Nope," Bolin said simply, adding a wink, "you'll have to wait to see the finished product."

Sighing, Iroh kissed his husband on the cheek grabbed his coat and walked out of his quarters and to his and Bolin's satomobile.

Several minutes after Iroh arrived at the satomobile, Bolin emerged in a simply stunning outfit. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a red vest to match Iroh's officer uniform, white shoes, a white top hat, and a cane made out of what appeared to be mahogany. Iroh was practically dumbfounded at how stunning his husband looked.

"You like?" Bolin asked seductively to Iroh.

The firebender seemed at a loss for words for a few seconds, trying to formulate a response in his mind. "Y-yyes" Iroh managed to stammer out. "When did you -"

"Remember that 2 week long trip you took to go see your mom? I got bored one day so I went tuxedo fitting. Pabu picked out the tux, but the cane and hat were my idea."

Having regained his composure Iroh said, "Pabu has excellent taste, but i think the hat and cane really put the Bolin signature on it."

A smile on his face Bolin went up and kissed his husband. "Now lets go, we have places to be."

And with that, Iroh hopped in the passenger seat as Bolin drove them to their first stop.

Their date started at a very nice water tribe restaurant that contained a mixture of traditional northern and southern water tribe. The reservations had already been made and the food had been prepared for them in advance. They were taken to a booth to sit and as they took their seats, Iroh noticed that the restaurant was a bit familiar. "Bo, i-is this where I took you for our first date?"

Bolin nodded a sheepish grin appearing on his face, "I know its a bit of a cliché but I wanted to do a kind of repeat of our first date. The first time we went out, was really special, it was the first time anyone had done something like that for me, usually I'm the one getting heartbroken but that day 4 years ago, well, it was really nice, to have someone try to sweep me off my feet and well... it worked," Bolin said chuckling. "So today I kinda just wanted to go back to where it all began."

Iroh scootched closer to Bolin closing the already narrow gap between them. and placed his hand around Bolin's waist. "When I first met, you Bo, i knew you were a one of a kind, and I knew that I had already fallen for you, I just knew had to get you to see me the same way I saw you," Iroh said, kissing Bolin on the cheek, "I love you Bo, I love your smile, I love the way you get excited over eating noodles, and I love all the little quirks that make you who you are, and I'm glad I get to spend the rest of my life with a man who makes me happy to wake up every morning." Iroh kissed Bolin on the lips snaking his tongue into the younger man's mouth.

It was a while before the two came up for air and when they finally did the food had gotten cold. They still enjoyed their meal, leaving a rather large tip for the waiter. The two walked through the city as the Sun began to set, forming wonderful delicate colors across the sky. The two walked hand in hand as Bolin tipped his hat at random pedestrians.

They arrived at the location of their first kiss, it was just like it had been that day all those years ago. A simple bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice, and a blanket over the sand. Bolin sprawled out on the blanket haphazardly throwing his tuxedo jacket and shoes off for a bit more comfort.

Iroh laid down next to Bolin, grabbing his hand as they watched the stars begin to paint the sky.

Bolin sighed contentedly, Iroh's hand in his as they watched a night sky was enough for him any day. Rolling onto his side Bolin nuzzled into Iroh, glad that they spent the night together. With his free hand, Iroh stroked the earthbender's head lovingly.

"Happy anniversary baby, I love you so much," Bolin whispered, barely audible to Iroh.

"Happy anniversary Bo."


End file.
